Breathe
by Athie Lestrade
Summary: I couldn't resist him. It'd be like denying myself the freedom to breathe! Suicidal, I was not. So, I kissed him. -KaiShin- -No DW pairings as of yet.-


Doctor Who & associated things are property of BBC; Detective Conan/Magic Kaito & associated things are property of Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

I couldn't resist him. It'd be like denying myself the freedom to breathe! Suicidal, I was not. So, I kissed him. He froze under my lips, and for a moment I dreaded that I'd made a fatal mistake. Then, slowly at first, he began to respond.

His lips moved cautiously against mine, and I could tell that he hadn't done this in a long time. But that was okay, I could be patient when I needed to be. I pushed gently against his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, seeking entrance. After a few seconds of deliberation, he granted my request.

I felt, rather than heard him gasp as I teased his tongue with mine. I smirked against his lips and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, I felt hesitant hands on my waist, just brushing the edge of my t-shirt. Skin touched skin and something akin to an electric shock ran through me, far from an unpleasant sensation.

I pulled away from him, just far enough to see his face. The corners of his lips were curved ever so slightly in his usual enigmatic smile. The blush was receding, though still visible, and there was a new longing lodged in his cerulean blue eyes that I hadn't noticed. I pressed my lips to his once more and fisted my hand in his shirt, pulling him closer.

His arms wrapped around my neck, and wove into my hair, grasping at it gently, yet possessively. I twisted my arms around his waist and a soft chuckle escaped my lips.

He rested his forehead against mine and pulled away from me, breathing hard. "If you can think of jokes, then I must be doing something wrong," he said, more than a hint of amusement in his voice. I shook my head.

"You're just a lot better at this then I would've assumed." Annoyance flashed across his features, and he frowned.

"Just because I happen to know the meaning of restraint and discretion, unlike some people I could mention..." He glared at me pointedly. Another laugh.

"I just don't happen to think I am doing anything wrong, nor will it get me in any trouble, therefore I have no need to hide it. In my opinion anyways." I grinned, and he shook his head exasperatedly. I let my grin fade. "Sorry Shin-chan, but having so many secrets already, I don't really want to keep any more."

His expression softened. He caught my hand in his and held it close. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it." His lips quirked upwards. "And I must admit that I'm tired of keeping secrets too."

"Good. Because this is one secret I definitely won't be keeping." I murmured, capturing his lips once more. He hummed his approval.

And breathe! A voice exclaimed. I lifted my head and locked eyes with a funny man sporting suspenders, a red bow tie, a button-up shirt, and a tweed jacket. A strange combination for the twenty first century yet there he was.

Um, do you want something? I asked, raising an eyebrow at the strange man.

"No, no, not all. Keep going. Don't mind me. Just an old habit there. Nothing to worry about." He smiled brightly. I shrugged and turned back to Shinichi, who was smiling nervously. The detective was staring at the funny man and he didn't look pleased to see him.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, yes, of course. He helped me to stop the invasion last week." He stopped for a second and his face screwed up in concentration. "No, wait... how much time has passed here? I always lose track of the years and days. Side effect of time travel, I suppose. Anyways, what's the date today?"

"It's the 21st of November, 2012... It's been over a year." Shinichi said quietly. "Doctor why are you here? You suddenly disappear after the invasion is over and you reappear now of all times?"

"Hold on, what's this invasion you keep mentioning?" I was just a touch irritated about being interrupted and having no knowledge of whatever they are speaking about wasn't making me any happier.

Shinichi's face instantly flooded with guilt and my irritation rose. If he was looking that guilty it had to be something huge.

"You remember last year? When the alcohol division of the Black Organization was taken down?" He asked. I remembered. I'd been positively livid when I found out that he'd tried to take them down without me, and more importantly, all by himself. "He was the one who got me in and helped me destroy them. His name is The Doctor."

"Yes, yes, are we done with the introductions now? Good." He looked the detective squarely in the eyes. "I need your help again." Shinichi glanced at me uneasily. I nodded. "Excellent! Your friend can come along too! Now let's get going, shall we?"

He disappeared around the corner, practically bounding with each step. Shinichi looked at me and shrugged before following the strange man. I trailed along after them, nearly running into Shinichi as he stopped in front of a... Blue police box? That's odd.

He turned to me, a sparkle of excitement in his eyes. "You'll like this," he told me, stepping back from the door. I looked at it suspiciously. "Go on Kaito, open it." He urged. I pushed the door open cautiously and peered inside.

"That's impossible..?" I circled the box once before leaning past the doors again. "It's bigger in the inside! That's brilliant!" I turned to the Doctor, grinning like a madman. "How do you do that? Never mind, don't tell me, I want to figure it out for myself."

"Perfect!" The Doctor exclaimed, grinning back at me. "I look forward to your answer. But for now you should go upstairs and get settled. I have some things to set up before we go and it'll take some time. So scat." He made a distracted shooing motion with his hands as he turned to the console, voice growing quieter. "Sexy, I'm going to need your help on this one if you please."

"Sexy?" I mouthed, glancing at Shin-chan incredulously. He shrugged and headed for the stairs.

* * *

**AN:** Well.

This wasn't what I expected when I started this story. I was mostly doing a boredom story, to pass the time, and try to explore a bit of the physical side of Kaito and Shinichi's relationship (because I almost never do that) and, well, no. It didn't turn out the way I expected.

I don't know how the Doctor got thrown in there, it just sort of... happened. Either way, I enjoyed playing off his habits and looks. I've never written the Doctor before, and I have to say, it was highly amusing. Or, I assume it was fun to write. I wrote this a long time ago.

Came across it today while I was reorganizing my writing files. I'm compiling everything and sorting it out in Google Drive, fun stuff. It's been a day and a bit, and I've only gotten through my email archives and half of my writing export. I expect the rest (FaceBook, writing export, real life notes, my computer files) will take, hm, the rest of the week? Possibly more.

Anyways, hi, yes, should I do a second chapter of this? I mean, I can leave it as is really, but I could do a second chapter if enough people wanted me to. So, let me know, yes?

Also, I understand that there are more typos than I'd like in this, and I will fix them eventually but for now I have to go to bed 'cause my eyes are killing me. Cheers.

* * *

**NOTE: **Yeah, high school still kicking my ass mostly. Doing better, but not as good as I'd like. Still, I made the honor roll (how the fuck I managed that, I have no idea) so I can't be doing as badly as I think I am! Yeah, so, still, summer time is my next upload date, unless I find something again, or I get time or, helll what am I even doing. I know I'm avoiding uploading. I've been out of it lately, and I can't seem to get the urge to write anymore. I'll work on the chapters if I can, but I can't make any promises because I'd rather leave it unfinished instead of seeing it have a crappily written ending.


End file.
